Casanova Spike
by jriddle41
Summary: Here's a little MLP FIM Story based on Spike the Casanova by EMVARE. When Spike makes a love potion and the Mane 6 drink it by mistake and fall for him, can he fix this mess before things get out of hand?
1. Prologue: How it All Begins

It was a Chilly day in Ponyville. It wasn't winter anymore, but it was still a bit cold. Spike was inside the Ponyville Library looking at a book on potions.

"Hmm. Love potions?" said the little Dragon. He turned to the description of the potion and began reading about it. "'Whoever drinks this potion will fall in love with the first being of the opposite gender they see'. Interesting," he said, "I've always wanted to try making a potion myself. I just hope I've paid close enough to Twilight when she's been making some."

"Hey Spike", called Twilight Sparkle from upstairs, "how's that hot chocolate coming along?"

"Whoops," said Spike, putting the book back. "I almost forgot." And he raced into the kitchen.

Spike came up to a bubbling kettle on the stove. He turned the stove off and picked up the kettle by the handle, careful not to get burned. Then he poured some hot chocolate into a couple of mugs; one for him, and one for Twilight. He then went up the stairs to bring Twilight her mug. Twilight was reading a book on the history of Ponyville when Spike brought her Hot Chocolate.

"Careful," he warned, "it's hot."

"Thanks Spike," Twilight said gratefully. "You're a great assistant."

Spike smiled. "That's what friends are for."

Twilight took a sip of her hot chocolate. "What were you reading down there?" she asked.

"Oh. I was just looking at a book on potions," replied Spike. "I was seeing if there were any simple ones I could try and make on my own."

Twilight seemed concerned. "Are you sure you wanna try something like that?"

"Of course. I've seen you do potions a lot. How hard can it be?"

"Well alright, Spike," said Twilight, taking into account of her friend's determination. "Just as long as you know what you're doing. Remember when the Cutie Mark Crusaders made a love potion?"

Spike thought. He had remembered Twilight telling him about when Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo had made a love potion so that their teacher, Miss Cheerilee, would fall in love with Applebloom's brother Big Macintosh, and it resulted in a lot of trouble.

"Don't worry, Twilight," he said, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. "I'll be fine."

Twilight rolled her eyes and chuckled. Spike tending to over think sometimes, but he still was able to amuse her.


	2. Potions and Parties

Later that day Twilight was heading out the door.

"I'm going to Sugarcube Corner, Spike", she called. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Have fun," Spike called headed out and closed the door behind her. Spike watched her leave through the window. When she was out of sight, he went to the book shelf and began looking for the book he was reading earlier.

"Now, which book was it that had the Love Potion?" he wondered. Spike picked up a book and looked through it. "Nope", he said, putting the book back. "Not this one." Then he looked through a second book. "Not this one either," he said, putting it back as well.

Spike continued looking through books, trying to find the love potion recipe when he came to another book. "Hey!" he called. "I found my old comic book! I was wondering where that little bugger went." And he went back to searching.

At last, Spike finally found what he is looking for. "Aha!" he said triumphantly. "Here we are." He opened the book to the page of the love potion and began to look through it carefully.

Meanwhile, Twilight arrived at Sugarcube Corner. She was meeting up with her friends; Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash to discuss something.

"What did you want us to meet you here for, Twilight?" asked Fluttershy.

"Are we going under cover and doing awesome spy things?" added Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash was always thinking of awesome things to do."

"No," Twilight answered. "I have gathered you girls here so we could talk about Spike."

"Spikey-Wikey?" asked Rarity. Spike had a crush on Rarity and she fancied calling him her little "Spikey-Wikey" because of it. "Yes," replied Twilight. Remember all the nice things he's done for us?"

"You mean like when he saved me from that Timberwolf?" said Applejack. She remember when they had staged a fake Timberwolf attack so that Spike would save her and get out of her debt.

"Or when he took care of our pets while we were gone?" asked Fluttershy.

"Or when he made us some super yummy snacks?" asked a bouncing Pinkie Pie.

Twilight nodded. "Spike's been very helpful and loyal to us and I think we should give him a special treat to show our appreciation."

The other ponies agreed with Twilight's idea. "I agree with Twilight," said Rarity. "Spike has been an absolute darling and we should thank him."

"Yeah," put in Applejack. "Let's do something nice for the little guy."

Pinkie Pie continued bouncing in excitement. "I know!" she cried. "How about a big Thank You party? It'll have Cake, Ice Cream, Balloons and a Big Banner with 'Thank You for Being a Great Friend' written in Green Fire like when he uses his fire breath!"

"Looks like we've got a plan," said Rainbow Dash.

Meanwhile, Spike still looking at the page of the Love Potion.

"If The Cutie Mark Crusaders could do it, so can I," he said with determination. "Now how do I make this?"

Now, this love potion was actually a more advanced form of the Love Potion made that one Hearts and Hooves Day, meaning that keeping the tasters of the Potion from looking into each other's eyes for one full hour wouldn't cure them. However there was an antidote for it incase something _did_ go wrong. Spike began reading the instructions.

"Step 1; 'Fill ¼ of jar with a sweet liquid'," he read. "Hmm, juice can be sweet."

Spike filled a jar a quarter of the way full of grape and strawberry juice.

"That was easy," he said, taking a taste of juice. "What's next?" He read the next step. "Step 2; "take 3 roses and mix them with pure bee's honey'… Wait a minute. I have to get honey from a hive?" he gulped. Spike knew that bees would get angry if you disturbed them. But he also wanted to do the potion.

First he bought some roses. Then he spotted a hive nearby. Nervously, he walked towards the hive.

"Uh, hey there guys," he said to the bees. "You mind of I take some of your honey?"

The bees answered with an angry buzzing. Spike quickly grabbed the hive and raced off as fast as he could with the bees chasing after him. He ran into the Library and slammed the door just in time. The bees formed together to make a mad face and flew off to make another hive.

"Phew," sighed Spike with relieve. "That was close."

Spike mixed the roses with the honey. Then he added the mixture to the jar of juice.

"Alright, the final step," he said. "Step 3; 'Stir quickly with a feather while adding a couple drops of liquid rainbow and a bit of cloud'. Piece of cake," he said, smugly.

Spike went outside and saw a cloud in the sky. It was close enough where he could go to the balcony and reach. He jumped up at the cloud as high as he could and grabbed a bit of cloud.

"Got it!" he cried. Then he went into the basement and opened a cupboard full of potions. To his shock the bees from earlier. Were there. They looked at him with sinister grins.*

"This again?" Spike gulped. The chase was on once again. The bees chased him all over the library until he outsmarted them and closed a window on them. Spike thought for a minute and tossed their hive to them.

"There," he said triumphantly.

He ran back to the basement, grabbed a bottle labeled "Liquid Rainbow" and went back upstairs to the mixture. "Now all I need is a feather to stir this together."

Then Spike noticed Owlicious, Twilight's pet owl, sleeping nearby. Spike quietly sneaked up to the sleeping owl and plucked one of his feathers. This caused the owl to wake up. He was very cross at Spike for waking him up.

"Hoo! Hoo!" hooted Owlicious crossly. Then he started chasing Spike, pecking him on the head with his beak.*

"Ow!" cried Spike. "Hey, cut it out!"

Owlicious stopped his attack and angrily hooted at Spike for waking him up. Then flew back to his post to sleep.

"Boy," said Spike, rubbing the spot where Owlicious had attacked him. "It's true what they say; 'Make an owl angry and he'll make you regret it'."

Spike added the Cloud bit and a few drops of Liquid Rainbow to the mixture and began stirring it with the feather. The mixture glowed bright pink and a puff of pink smoke appeared in the shape of a heart.

"Looks good so far. Now I just need to see if it really works."

Spike then noticed a male and female bird glancing nervously at each other on a branch outside. This gave him an idea. He took a bit of the potion and put it in two small dishes. He then put the dishes in front of the birds who begin to drink it.

"I sure hope this works," said Spike. He had put a lot of effort into making the potion and he wanted it to pay off.

Suddenly, the birds looked up at each other, began chirping happily and flying off together. Spike was very pleased.

"It works!" he cried in excitement. "I did it! I made a potion all by myself! Wait until Twilight hears about this."


	3. Feel The Love

Meanwhile, the Mane Six were out getting things ready for the party.

"Maybe Jokesterrap and Angel Pearl could join us," suggested Pinkie Pie.

"Actually they're out of town for a few days," Rarity explained. "Jokesterrap set him and Angel Pearl on a surprise date."

"That's so sweet," said Fluttershy sweetly. "I hope they're having a great time."

Jokesterrap was Rarity and Sweetie Belle's cousin and owner of the Ponyville Joke Shop/Chemistry Lab. And Angel Pearl was Princess Celestia's adopted daughter and Twilight Sparkle's Study Partner. The two were at a Roller Skating Rink.

"Thanks for bringing me here, Jokesterrap," said Angel Pearl. She enjoyed it when Jokesterrap surprised her.

"It's a pleasure being out with you, sweetie," said Jokesterrap.

Angel Pearl giggled and dragged Jokesterrap onto the Skating Ring with her. Back in Ponyville, Twilight was in the library to be greeted by a very happy Spike.

"I did it, Twilight!" he said prouldly. "I made a potion all by myself!"

"That's great, Spike," congratulated Twilight. "Now could you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"I've got a few errands to do and I'm a little too busy," said Twilight. "Could you do them for me?"

"Of course," said Spike. "What are friends for?"

So Twilight gave Spike a list of errands to run for her and Spike headed into town while Twilight made sure he left. But Spike was in such a hurry to help Twilight he forgot to warn her about the love potion.

"Okay girls," called Twilight, "he's out."

The 5 Mares came in with decorations and snacks.

"Spike is going to love this party," said Fluttershy.

"He also made a potion all by himself," commented Twilight.

"He must have been paying very good attention to you," put in Rarity.

Meanwhile, Spike was in town working on Twilight's errands.

"I just hope she doesn't accidentally drink the love potion," he said.

While Spike was tending to the errands, the girls were preparing the party for Spike. Rarity and Twilight were putting up the banner, Applejack and Pinkie were in charge of snacks and beverages, Rainbow Dash brought music, and Fluttershy got streamers and party favors.

"It looks great girls," said Twilight. Suddenly Applejack looked out a window and saw Spike approaching.

"He's coming!" she called. They turned off the lights and went very quiet. Spike opened the door and entered. Everything was dark.

"Hello? Twilight?" he called. But there was no reply. "She must have gone to help Applejack," he thought.

Spike turned the lights on and…

"Surprise!" Spike could not believe his eyes. His friends were there and the room was decorated with Party Favors, streamers, and many other things.

"What's going on here?" asked Spike. He was puzzled.

" It's a party for you, Spike!" said Pinkie Pie in excitement.

"It's a special Thank You for all the nice things you did for us," added Fluttershy.

"You guys threw a party for me?" Spike was touched.

"Of course we did," answered Twilight. "We wanted it to be really special."

"Let's get this party started!" shouted Pinkie Pie, hip bumping a record player, starting up the party music.

Spike enjoyed the party greatly, mostly because he got to dance with Rarity. Soon they were having snacks.

"Mmm, these cookies are delicious," said Spike.

"Thanks. Made them all by myself," replied Pinkie Pie. "You should also try the punch."

They looked towards the Punch Bowl, but were surprised to find it empty few cups left full.

"Where'd all the punch go?" asked Twilight. Suddenly they heard a hiccup and turned to Rainbow Dash. She had some punch on her lip and was looking rather guilty.

"Uh, here you go, Spike," Rainbow Dash chuckled nervously, and she gave him one of the last full cups of punch.

"Good thing I brought more!" Pinkie Pie chirped. And she skipped happily to the kitchen with the empty punch bowl on her head.

The punch looked exactly like Spike's Love Potion. When Pinkie arrived in the kitchen, she grabbed the jar of punch and began pouring. It was about halfway full when Pinkie Pie remember she had tasted a large portion of it between pours, causing her to feel foolish. Suddenly she spotted the potion.

" Ooh," she said in bewilderment. "I don't remember bringing TWO spare jars of punch. Oh well." And she poured Spike's love potion in with the remainder of the punch and brought it back to the party.

"I got more punch!" she called.

Soon the 6 Mare began drinking the Punch while Spike had what was left from the earlier batch.

"Wow," said Rarity. "This is delicious."

"No wonder Rainbow Dash drank almost all of the first batch," commented Twilight.

"This stuff is tastier than Apple Pie with 30 Flavors of Ice Cream on top," agreed Applejack.

"It's also very sweet like Honey," added Fluttershy.

"Hey Applejack," called Spike. "Got anymore fritters?"

"Just a second, I'm-" But before Applejack could finish her sentence, she looked at Spike and her eyes turned pink. The love potion was taking effect. And it was causing Applejack to have a fantasy.

_The scenery had change to that of a Black and White Cartoon. Applejack had_ _just been tied to some train tracks by a villainous stallion in black with a mustache._

"_Help! Help!" she cried.  
_

"_BWAHAHAHAHA!" cackled the villain._ "_No one can save you now, my dear! If you refuse to give me the recipe for your Apple Family Cider, then you shall perish!"_

"_I'll never do as you say, Dastardly Whiplash!" snapped Applejack.  
_

"_Very well then," said the villain, stroking his moustache. "It was nice knowing you."_

"_Not so fast!" shouted a voice._

_Dastardly Whiplash looked behind himself and saw Spike dressed up like a cowboy with cunning grin._

"_Oh no!" gasped Dastardly whiplash. "It's Saddleridin' Spike!_

"_That's right," grinned Spike. "And your number's up, Dastardly Whiplash._

_Then Spike blew his flame breath at Dastardly Whiplash, causing his moustache to burn completely off._

"_My moustache!" whimpered the villain._

"_There's more coming!" Spike then got out a couple gems, chewed, and swallowed them in the same way of Popeye the Sailor Man eating Spinach. He then flexed a muscle, which grew large. Spike then began to beat up Dastardly Whiplash and tossed him into the air. _

"_Curse you, Saddleridin' Spike!" shouted Dastardly Whiplash as he fell and landed into a jail cell._

_Spike then untied Applejack from the tracks and lifted her to safety just in time as the train came rushing past._

"_My hero!" cheered Applejack as she threw her hooves around Spike in a tight hug._

"Um… Applejack?"

Applejack's fantasy ended by the sound of Fluttershy's voice. Applejack snapped back into reality and sees Fluttershy waving her hoof in her face to get her attention.

"Woah," said Applejack, shaking her head. "My head feels funny. Oh, hi, Fluttershy."

"Are you alright?" asked Fluttershy. "You looked over at Spike and then...

Suddenly, Fluttershy looked over at Spike and her eyes turned Pink too and she began her own fantasy.

_The Scenery had become a Butterfly filled meadow under a soft peach sky. Fluttershy was wearing a pretty gown. She then noticed someone approaching her and looked around._

"_Oh," she said, "__it's you, Monsieur Spike."_

_Spike was standing before her dressed fancy._

"_Thank you for waiting, my dear," he said._

"_Did you think I wouldn't?" asked Fluttershy._

_Spike smiled. "__It matters not the negative thoughts in you," he said. "What truly matters is the sun shinning on your beautiful face."_

_Fluttershy's eyes filled with tears of happiness. "__Oh, my darling." She grabbed Spike and began flying with him into the sky. While doing so she sang a little song._

_You fill my days with sunshine_

_You bring my evenings stars_

_Please stay with me, my love_

_And our lights will go far~_

" Fluttershy? Hey, Fluttershy, hello!"

Fluttershy's Fantasy had ending and Fluttershy snapped back into reality with Pinkie Pie shaking her.

"Oh, hello Pinkie," said Fluttershy, a bit dizzy from the shaking.

"Are you okay?" asked the concerned Pink Pony.

"I think so."

"Well you looked at Spike and kinda went..." Suddenly, Pinkie Pie looked at Spike. "...Loopy."

Now it was Pinkie Pie's turn to be affected by the love potion and have a fantasy.

_Everything appeared to be drawn in crayon. Spike soon appear in Pinkie's eyes. He was wearing_ _a blue top hat and suit,_ _and held a candy cane in his claw._

"_Why, hello, my dear," he said, tipping his hat to Pinkie Pie. " I am Sugary Spike. The king of confections."_

"_Scrumdiddlyumptious!"_

_The two then go through the wonderland of sugar delights. The grass tasted like minty fudge, the river was made of Chocolate, even the dirt tasted like chocolate. It was like being in the Willy Wonka Chocolate Factory._

"_It's like a dream come true!" Pinkie Pie cried in delight, stuffing her face with sweets._

"_Only the best sweets for my sweet," smiled Spike._

"Yo, Pinkie Pie!"

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie's fantasy ended and she snapped back to reality to find Rainbow Dash looking at her in concern.

"Oh hi Rainbow," said Pinkie Pie.

"Are you okay, Pinkie?" asked Rainbow Dash. "You looked like you were having a headache."

"No silly," Pinkie Pie chuckled. "I just imagined me and Spike in a candy paradise."

"What?" Rainbow Dash looked at Pinkie Pie in confusion. Then she spotted Spike and her eyes turned pink as her fantasy began.

_Everything looked like a neon coloring. Spike's scales shine brightly as he races in on a motorcycle while wearing sunglasses._

"_Rock on, dude." he said, whipping out a guitar with Rainbow Dash's Cutie Mark on it. A large number of fans suddenly appeared cheering. Among them in the front row with an "I'm dating the rock star" shirt on was Rainbow Dash ._

"_Aww, yeah!" she cried as she saw Spike get the guitar out._

_Spike jumped onto a pair of giant speakers and began playing an awesome tune_ _on the guitar. The music was so extreme it caused the speakers to explode, creating_ _a Sonic Rainboom! The crowd roared with applause._  
_  
"So… Awesome!" murmured Rainbow Dash in amazement. Spike then spoke into a microphone._

"_Thank you. Thank you," he said. I'd like to dedicate that little number to the coolest mare in Ponyville AND the greatest Wonderbolt in Equestria… Rainbow Dash!_

_*Suddenly, a huge spotlight shined on Rainbow Dash. She rose from the crowds wearing a Wonderbolts Uniform. The crowd began to cheer and chant her name. "Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash!"_

"Rainbow Dash? Rainbow Dash?"

Rainbow Dash's Fantasy ended and she snapped back to reality, shaking her head and seeing Rarity.

"Are you alright?" Rarity asked.

Rainbow Dash didn't answer.

"You did a great job on decorations, Rarity," complimented Spike. Rarity was flattered.

"Why, thank you, Spikey-wikey," she said. "It took me a while to make it look just right for- you~" Suddenly she looked into Spike's eyes and had a fantasy of her own.

_The scenery changed to that of a large castle where Rarity was waiting in the tallest tower dressed as a Princess. She then sees Spike dressed as a knight facing off against a large beast who was blocking his way from the castle._

"_Back beast!" Spike shouted, fighting the creature off with his lance. "Nothing you do will keep me from saving my true love, the beautiful Princess Rarity!"_

"_Oh, save me, Sir Spike!" called Rarity._

"_Never fear, my lady," replied the Dragon Knight. "I will succeed!"_

_* Spike charged at the Beast, looking like he would pierce it with his lance. But he lowered I to the groundt and pole-volted over the beast, using his fire breath to set it on fire. The beast roared in pain and ran away. Spike jumps to the tower and brings Rarity to safety. _

"_Oh, thank you, Sir Spike," cried Rarity in delight._

"_No thanks are necessary, my lady," replied Spike, kissing her hoof. "The only thing that pleases me is that you are alright."_

_Rarity's eyes sparkled like diamonds. "Oh, Sir Spike."_

_The two leaned in for a kiss. Suddenly..._

"Rarity! Earth to Rarity!"

Rarity's Fantasy ended and she went back to reality at the sight of Twilight looking at her in concern.

"Yes Twilight?" Rarity asked.

"Didn't you want to sing karaoke?" Twilight said.

"Thank you for reminding me," said Rarity. "I was just having a darling chat with Spikey-Wikey." And she trotted off to sing. Spike soon spotted something about Twilight.

"Hey Twilight," he said. "You got some cupcake frosting on your lower lip."

"I do?" Twilight felt her lip with her hoof and a bit of frosting appeared.

"You got it now," replied Spike, eating another cookie.

"Thank you for looking out Spike," smiled Twilight. You're a great...

Now it was Twilight's turn to feel the love.

_Everything had turned into that of a Newspaper Comic. Spike entered the room with some flowers in his claw.._

"_These are for you, Twilight," he said, giving her the flowers._

"_Oh, these are beautiful," cried Twilight, putting them in a glass of water._

"_Only the most beautiful flowers for the love that has been with me all along," added Spike. _

_A tear filled Twilight's eye. "Oh, Spike," she said, giving her Number One Assistant a hug. "You've always been there for me."_

_Spike smiled as he returned the hug. "And the same to you, Twilight."_

Suddenly the fantasy ended. Spike looked on at the group with concern.

"_I hope they're okay," _he said to himself. "_They keep looking at me and then act goofy."_

Soon, one by one, their friends headed back to their places for work.

"I think I'm gonna go for a little walk," said Spike, heading towards the door. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Oh okay, Spike," said Twilight. But she sounded disappointed that Spike wasn't going to stay around with her.

Spike headed out the door with Twilight watching. "Spike..." she sighed, lovingly.


	4. A Realization

Spike began his walk into town, but he couldn't stop thinking about the girls.

"What's going on?" he pondered. "One minute the girls are throwing me a party and the next minute they're acting goofy."

At Fluttershy's Cottage, Fluttershy was feeding her animal friends. But she was thinking about Spike so much, she accidentally mixed the food orders up. The little animals chattered crossly about it.

"Oh dear," gasped Fluttershy. "I'm sorry little ones. I just can't stop thinking about Spike."

Meanwhile at Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was bucking an Apple tree. Her thoughts are also on Spike. Suddenly she heard her sister, Applebloom.

"Uh, Applejack?" she asked. "Why are you bucking an empty tree?"

"Huh?"

Applejack looked at the tree and realized it was empty.

"Sorry, little sis," she said, embarrassed. "My mind's been a little preoccupied." Applebloom was concerned. "Are you feeling well?" she asked, putting a hoof on her sister's forehead.

"Of course I'm feeling well," replied Applejack. "Aren't I?"

Rainbow Dash was clearing the sky of clouds when suddenly she spotted a cloud that looked kinda like Spike. She hugged the cloud, realized what she's doing, and races away.

"That was weird", she said to herself.

At Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie was helping to bake some cakes, when she came across one that, in her eyes, looked like Spike.

"Aww, this one is too cute to eat!" she cried and hugged it tightly. At that moment, Carrot Cake and Cupcake spotted this.

"Pinkie Pie, why are you hugging that Cake?" pondered Carrot Cake.

Pinkie Pie looked up at them sheepishly. "Um… it called me mommy?" She chuckled nervously.

"Are you alright?" asked Cupcake.

At Carousel Boutique, Rarity was working on some dresses.

"Just a few finishing touches and…" she murmured. "Oh darn. Where is that last bit of ribbon?"

She looked down and noticed some fabric on the floor looking like Spike. Rarity picked it up and admired it. Then she noticed something in the corner of her eye; the Fire Ruby Spike gave to her. She picked it up and hugged it lovingly.

"He had the choice of eating this," she said lovingly, "but he gave it to me willingly. Such a noble and sweet thing to do."

Meanwhile back at the Library, Twilight Sparkle was doing some reading. But in her imagination, every page she flipped to had a picture of Spike in it.

"Oh, why do I keep thinking of him?" she groaned.

This was a question the other 5 Mares were thinking. The thinking continued until a conclusion came.

"I'm in love with Spike!" they cried.


	5. Spike and Twilight

Spike had just finished his walk and returned to the Library a few minutes later.

"I'm back," he called, entering the room.

Spike expected Twilight to still be reading. But to his surprise, he didn't see her near any books. Suddenly her horn glowed and the door behind him slammed shut. Twilight then used her magic to have Spike float towards her as she wrapped him in a hug.

"Welcome back Spike, my number one assistant!" Twilight cried in delight.

"Uh, weren't you gonna do some reading?" asked Spike.

"Not now," replied Twilight. "I don't really feel much like reading today now that my number one assistant is here."

"Are you alright Twilight?" Spike queried. "You're acting weird." Then he saw Twilight bat her eyelids. "And why are you blinking your eyes like that?"

"Like what?"

"With that quick fluttering motion," said Spike. "You have something stuck in there or something?"

"No," said Twilight.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," answered Twilight lovingly. "You know, I never noticed how much you've grown. It seems only yesterday that I was a Filly taking the entrance exam to the School of Talented Unicorns, and my task was to use my magic to hatch you when you were just an egg. You've always been there for me when I needed you." She began to stroke his back spines gently. "Spike, there's something I need to tell you."

Spike brought his head up. "What's that?" he asked.

Twilight grabbed Spike and twirled him around as she hugged him tightly.

"I love you, Spike!" she cried. "I love you more than anything in the world!"

"I already know that," said the dizzy little dragon.

"Not like that," continued Twilight. "I mean as in True Love. The same feelings you have for Rarity."

"Huh? True Love?" Spike was confused. "But, you've raised me since I was hatched. Don't you think it would be weird?"

"I don't care," replied Twilight. "I want us to be together." Twilight brought her face closer to Spike's. Spike began to blush.

"T-Twilight?" he asked, nervously. "W-w-what are you doing?"

"Don't worry, Spike," she answered. "I've read books about this."

"_She shouldn't have those kinds of books!"_ thought Spike. "Twilight, you're not thinking clearly!"

"No, Spike," Twilight replied. "My mind is completely clear!" And she closed her eyes.

Twilight was just about to kiss Spike when suddenly, he burped up a letter.

"It must be from Celestia," said Twilight. And she began reading it.

While Twilight was distracted, Spike used this as his advantage for escape.

"Phew," he said as he raced out a window. "That was a close one. What was that about?"

Once Twilight finished the letter, she looked up to find Spike gone. This made her feel very disappointed.

"Where have you gone, my love?" she cried. "We must be together!"

And she raced off to find Spike.


	6. Spike and Pinkie Pie

Meanwhile, Spike was in town trying to find out what had happened back there with Twilight.

"It's just odd," he said, "that after all these years she's in love with me. Maybe I should contact Jokesterrap for help." Spike thought about what he had just said. "No," he decided. "I don't want to spoil his date with Angel Pearl for something like this."

Spike soon got thirsty and made his way to Sugarcube Corner.

"A nice Strawberry milkshake should help me feel better," he said.

Soon Spike arrived at Sugarcube Corner. He looked around.

"Hello?" he called. "Anyone here?"

Suddenly from out of nowhere, Pinkie Pie tackled him to the ground in tight hug.

"Hiya, Spikey!" she giggled while hugging him. "How's my bestest dragonfriend in the world doing?" And she hugged him even tighter.

At that moment Carrot Cake and Cupcake came in and saw what was going on.

"Pinkie Pie, what is going on here?" asked Cupcake. "What are you doing with Spike."

"Spike is here and I thought I'd give a sweet welcome to the dragon that won my heart," answered Pinkie Pie.

"Won your heart?" Spike's voice was muffled from Pinkie Pie's hug. At last he managed to free himself.

"One Strawberry Shake, please," he said to the Cakes, gasping for air.

So Spike got his shake and sat down at a table to enjoy it, with Pinkie Pie bouncing around him excitedly.

"Let me get this straight," said Spike. "When you said I won your heart, you mean you're in love with me?"

Pinkie Pie nodded her head excitedly and jumped up and down all around the room and back.

"But why?" asked Spike. After all, he was just a baby dragon.

"Because you're just so cutesy-wutesy!" answered Pinkie Pie, pinching Spike's cheeks. "We'd make the cutest, most funnest couple in Ponyville! Then you could move in with me and we'd make all kinds of yummy treats together! Wouldn't that be great?"

"Not really," muttered Spike, as he continued enjoying his shake.

Unfortunately Pinkie Pie heard him and her Mane deflated.

"You… you don't like me?" she asked sadly, on the verge of crying.

Spike realized what he had said and quickly corrected himself.

"No no no no! I'm sorry, Pinkie Pie, I didn't mean it that way!" he pleaded. "Please don't cry! Of course I like you!"

Suddenly Pinkie Pie's Mane re-inflated and she wrapped Spike in a gentler hug.

"Aw, how can I stay sad when my wittle cuddly wuddly Spikey Bear is here to cheer me up?" she giggled as she cradled Spike.

"I didn't mean to make you feel sad there, Pinkie Pie," explained Spike. "You know I like you. I just said 'not really' because I was wondering how Twilight would handle it."

"Oh," said Pinkie Pie in a jealous tone. "Twilight."

"If I moved out of the Library and moved in with you," continued Spike, "Twilight would probably be sad and feel lonely."

"Oh," replied Pinkie Pie, remembering her friend. "Well why didn't you say so? I don't want one of my best friends being sad." Suddenly she gasped. "That gives me an idea!" she cried. "Forget _you_ moving in with _me_, I'll just move in with you and Twilight! Then we can be one big happy family serving as both a Library AND a Bakery!" Pinkie Pie continued to bounce around in excitement of her idea. "Well, I've got to get back to work," she said. "See you later, Spikey Bear." And she nuzzled him before skipping happily back into the kitchen.

"Yeah," said Spike. "Later."

Spike finished his Milkshake, left his payment at the register and left. In the kitchen, Pinkie Pie watched Spike go.

"He smells like cupcakes," she sighed, lovingly.


	7. Spike and Rainbow Dash

A little later, Spike was walking into another part of town thinking again.

"First Twilight says she's in love with me, next Pinkie Pie is in love with me too," he acknowledged. "I sure wish I knew what was going on."

Suddenly he bumped into a Stallion by the name of Lucky.

"Sorry," he said, brushing himself off. The Stallion looked at him.

"Wait a minute," he said. "Aren't you Spike, the dragon that lives with Twilight?"

Spike gulped. He wasn't sure why, but the way Lucky asked him kind of sounded like a threat. "M-maybe," he answered nervously. Lucky took a look at Spike before backing off.

"That's what I thought," he said. Suddenly he raised his hoof into the air. "Hey guys, look!" he cried in excitement. "It's Spike!"

Before Spike realized what is going on, he found himself surrounded by a large group of chattering Stallions asking for his autograph as if he was a Famous Pony. Among the group are some Stallions he already knows; Time Turner, Caramel, Thunderlane, and many others.

"What's going on?" asked Spike. He was feeling quite overwhelmed.

"Don't act like you don't know what's going on, you sly devil," grinned Lucky, nudging him in the side.

"You're the first male in Ponyville to have 6 girls fall in love with you in one day!" explained Caramel.

Spike was surprised. "6?"

"Yeah," said Caramel. "Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack."

"You're our hero, dude!" called a Stallion from the crowd.

"So what's your secret?" asked another.

"Uh, natural charm" Spike chuckled uneasily.

"It's just surprising that 6 mares would fall in love with a Dragon like you," put in another Stallion.

"Did somepony say dragon?" Spike recognized that voice right away. "That sounded like Rainbow DAAAASH!

Just as Spike was saying the word "Dash", he had gotten snatched away by a bright Rainbow flash. The group watched as the flash that grabbed Spike was revealed to be Rainbow Dash. Spike looked down and saw how high in the sky they were.

"Whoa!" he cried, trying to hang on for dear life. "What's the rush, Rainbow Dash?"

"What's _not_ the rush?" the excited Pegasus answered. "I've got an extra ticket to the Wonderbolts Air Show this afternoon in Cloudsdale! And guess who that extra ticket is going to."

"Uh, Twilight?"

Rainbow Dash laughed. "Wrong."

"Rarity?"

"Wrong again," said Rainbow Dash. "I'll give you a hint: Who do I have in my hooves right now, is the coolest dragon in Ponyville, and the one I'm in love with?"

"Uh, me?" answered Spike.

"Bingo!" said Rainbow Dash.

"You mean you don't want to take me to some sweet frilly movie in French?" asked Spike.

Upon hearing this, Rainbow Dash halted.

"Listen Spike," she explained, "we may be dating and all, but no way would I give up my pride and swag just for someone I like. Got it?"

"I got it," replied Spike.

"Good. Now let's hurry!"

They soon arrived at the Air Show and took their seats. Before long the Air Show started.

"I have a good feeling that I'll be a Wonderbolt someday," said Rainbow Dash with confidence in her voice.

"Me too," agreed Spike. "You've been working hard enough to be one."

Rainbow Dash hugged Spike. "Got that right," she chuckled. "And pretty soon they're gonna start calling you 'Spike, the Dragon who's married to the most awesome Wonderbolt in the World.' That is of course after we tie the knot."

Spike's eyes widened with the nervous thought of marrying Rainbow Dash. Suddenly, the best part of the Air Show happened and then in the excitement, Rainbow Dash accidentally knocked Spike right out of his seat without even noticing, catapulting him over the bleachers, and sailing down the sky.

"This is what I call awesome!" cried Rainbow Dash. "Right Spike?" Spike didn't answer.

"Spike?"

Suddenly Rainbow Dash realized what had happened.

"Uh oh!" she cried. And she raced off to find Spike.


	8. Spike and Fluttershy

Spike was still falling from very high in the sky, screaming in fear as the ground came closer and closer. At that moment in Ponyville a Stallion was arguing with a Store Clerk. Next to him was a huge trampoline.

"For the last time," he argued, "I did not order this huge trampoline!"

Spike then bounced on the trampoline and it catapulted him towards Fluttershy's Cottage. He landed face first into the ground and went unconscious. Fluttershy was nearby feeding her bunnies when she saw this.

"Oh dear, Spike!" she gasped as she picked him up. You poor thing! Let me get you inside!

She rushed him into her cottage. A few minutes later Spike woke up on the couch. He had a Band-Aid on his nose and was under a blanket.

"Huh? What happened?" he asked. "Where am I?"

Fluttershy then came in with some soup.

"Oh, you're awake," she said with relief. "I'm so glad you're okay, Spike. I was so worried about you." And she gave him a hug.

"Uh, thanks Fluttershy," said Spike. And he began eating some of the soup.

"Angel was worried about you too," added Fluttershy, turning to her bunny. "Right Angel?"

Angel just looked at Fluttershy, not amused at all.

"Oh," said Fluttershy sheepishly. "But I was still worried about you." She nuzzled Spike. "You're just so cute and lovable!" Fluttershy then picked Spike up and spun him carefully around with her wings flapping.

"Whoa!" said Spike, getting dizzy.

"Oops," said Fluttershy, stopping her spin. "Sorry, Spike. I guess I was getting ahead of myself, wasn't I?"

"A little bit," replied Spike. "Why would you want to be in love with me anyway?"

Fluttershy smiled. "You're the kindest, sweetest, cuddliest dragon I've ever met. Before you came here I thought all dragons would be big, mean, and scary," she answered.

Spike smiled nervously. He remembered the time his greed transformed him into a huge monstrous dragon that nearly destroyed all of Ponyville. He never wanted to go through that again.

"But then you came and showed that not all Dragons are mean or evil," continued Spike. "And you comfort me when I'm worried. I think that might be why I'm in love with you."

Spike smiled. "Well," he said, "friends look after each other."

Fluttershy gave Spike another hug. "Actually… um… Spike," she began, shyly, "I was wondering if, maybe we could be _more_ than just friends."

"Fluttershy leaned closer to Spike as if she intended on kissing him on the cheek. But just as she got close enough to, she pulled away with her cheeks blushing deeply and her face covered with her hooves.

"I can't do it!" she squeaked. "It's so embarrassing!"

Spike wiped his forehead with relief and finished the soup. "Well," he said, "I'd better get going."

"Oh. Okay, Spike," said Fluttershy, meekly. "It was nice having you over."

Spike headed out the door back into town. Angel looked over at Fluttershy with a bit of annoyance in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Angel," said Fluttershy. "I really wanted Spike to love me as much as I love him but I' too shy to even kiss him!" She lowered her head sadly. "Besides, I know he already loves Rarity."

Angel rolled his eyes. Then he saw how upset Fluttershy seemed and decided to give her a hug to cheer her up.

"Aw, thank you Angel," smiled Fluttershy, returning the hug gently. "You're such a good bunny. How about some yummy Carrot Cake for Desert tonight?"

Angel nodded excitedly at the idea.


	9. Spike and Rarity

Spike began making his way back into town. He kept trying to figure out what was going on.

"Why is it that all of a sudden, Twilight and the rest of the gang are in love with me?" he pondered. :It just doesn't make sense." Then he stopped and had a thought. "But that must mean that…"

With hope in his heart, Spike raced to Carousel Boutique as fast as his dragon legs will let him. Since the rest of the Mane 6 were in love with him, then so was Rarity. He would finally have a chance of being with her. But before he went to Carousel Boutique, Spike stopped to buy some flowers from a stand. He at last came to Carousel Boutique. He opened the door looking for the Mare of his dreams.

"Rarity?" he called. "Are you here?"

Then he spotted her working on another ensemble. Rarity turned around, saw Spike and smiled with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Spikey Wikey!" she cried, using her magic to levitate Spike towards her and wrapped him in a hug. "What a surprise!"

"I just thought I'd drop by and see how you were doing," said Spike, blushing. "I can see you might be busy so I'll just head off now…"

"Oh don't be silly," interrupted Rarity. "You came all this way, so I simply must insist that you stay for lunch."

"Uh, okay," said Spike, who was still blushing.

So Rarity gave Spike some gems that she had in the "Reject" pile as part of Lunch. Spike happily chewed on them and remember the flowers.

"I brought these for you, Rarity," he said, showing her the flowers.

"For me? How sweet!" she cried, taking the flowers. "You're such a sweetheart, Spikey Wikey." And she kissed him on the cheek. Spike blushed darker.

"Aw, thanks Rarity," he said bashfully.

"Remember that beautiful Fire Ruby you gave me?" asked Rarity.

"Yeah," answered Spike.

Rarity showed Spike the Ruby.

"You still kept it?" asked Spike.

"Why of course, darling," replied Rarity. "This Ruby was a gift from a very great friend and I refuse to part with it." Spike blushed.

"So you're really in love with me?" he asked. "This isn't a dream?"

"Of course I'm in love with you, Spikey," said Rarity. "Who wouldn't love a face like that with the cutest chubby cheeks?" She playfully pinched his cheeks. Spike blushed even more.

"Besides," continued Rarity, "I know why you're really here."

"Oh really? Why's that?"

"You've come to ask me to be your very special somepony!" cried Rarity. "How romantic!"

Spike couldn't think of what to say. "Uh…"

"Oh I knew this day would come!" interrupted Rarity. "Ever since that incident with that… that… Prince Blueblood, I never thought I'd find the one that was truly right for me. One who would treat me like a Lady and stand by my side no matter what. Now I realize that my special somepony was with me all along. And it was you, my Spikey Wikey."

Spike tried to speak but blurted out nervous gibberish instead.

"Oh I'm speechless as well, my love," said Rarity, wrapping him in another hug.

"_This must be a dream come true,"_ said Spike in his head. _"Rarity wants to go out with me!"_

"I must get back to work now, sweetie," explained Rarity. "I'll see you later." And she nuzzled him.

"Bye."

Rarity returned to work while Spike left the shop with a huge grin on his face.

"So far, this day is starting to get better for me," he concluded. "I had an awesome party, I got to see most of an Air Show, and Rarity wants to date me! Thank you, Lady Luck! Nothing can go wrong!"

Suddenly Spike ran right into a pony's leg and fell down. He shook his head and looked up at who he ran into. It was Applejack's Brother, Big Macintosh, with a serious expression on his face.*

"Sorry there, Big Macintosh," apologized Spike. "I wasn't watching where I was going. Nice day, isn't it?"

"Eeyup," answered Big Macintosh.

Spike tried to continue on but he was stopped by Big Macintosh. Big Macintosh then pointed his hoof in a direction towards Sweet Apple Acres.

"You want me to go to Sweet Apple Acres with you?" asked Spike nervously.

"Eeyup," came the reply.

Spike gulped nervously. By the expression of Big Macintosh's face, he feared the worst. But he didn't want it any worse than that. So he did as he was told.


	10. Spike and Applejack

As the two got closer to Sweet Apple Acres, Spike began to feel even more nervous. Why did Big Macintosh want Spike to come? Why did he have such a serious expression on his face? Could it have something to do with Applejack being in love with the little Dragon?*

"Can't we do this another time?" Spike asked nervously.

"Nope," answered Big Macintosh.

At last they arrived. Waiting there was Granny Smith, who seemed to be pleased when she notices Spike.

"Well lookie who's here!" she said cheerfully.

"Uh, hello," said Spike. "What am I here for?"

"Don't act like you don't know," Granny Smith replied. "Applejack told us everything about you two. In fact it was just earlier this afternoon when she said so."

_Earlier that day Granny Smith was napping in her chair when Applejack barged in and woke her up._

"Granny Smith!" cried Applejack. I'm in love!

"_In love?" asked Granny Smith._

Applebloom, who had been listening in from the other room, peaked her head out.

"Who are you in love with, sis?" she asked.

"It's Spike," confessed Applejack. "I'm in love with that dragon!"

Spike looked even more nervous than earlier.

"All I have to say is…" Granny Smith paused. "…about time!"

Spike perked up. "Huh?" he said, stumped.

"We were beginning to wonder if Applejack would ever find love," explained Granny Smith. "It's just a surprise that the one who would win her heart would be a dragon."

Big Macintosh then gave Spike a noogie while grinning.

"You actually don't mind her loving me?" asked Spike, puzzled.

"Of course not," said Granny Smith. "Why, even her cousin Braeburn is dating a buffalo, so why should it make any difference if she dates a dragon?" Then she turned towards the house. "Applejack!" she called. "Spike's here!"

Suddenly Applejack came barreling out and pounced on Spike, giving him a tight hug.

"Well howdy there, Sugarcube!" she said cheerfully. "It sure is a pleasure having you down here!"

Spike was struggling to breathe. "Air!" he wheezed.

Applejack released her grip on Spike he could catch his breath.

"We'll just leave you two to bond for a while," said Granny Smith.

Soon Spike began helping Applejack with some of her chores. He was doing a lot better than the time he wanted to serve Applejack with his "Noble Dragon Code" after she had saved his life from a pack of Timberwolves. It was sunset by the time the chores were finished. Applejack and Spike were watching the sun go down as Applejack had her hoof wrapped around Spike.

"It sure is beautiful ain't it?" asked Applejack.

"Yeah," agreed Spike. "Watching the sun set can be pretty amazing. Listen, Applejack."

"Yeah Spike?"

"I was kinda hoping to talk about this," explained Spike. "The you and me situation. You see…"

Before Spike could continue, Applejack grabbed him and locked him in a tight hug.

"Don't say another word there, my little dumpling," she said. "I understand completely."

"You do?" asked Spike.

"Yes," cried Applejack in delight. "Of course I'll marry ya!"

Spike's eyes went wide. "What?!" he said in his head.

Did Applejack really think Spike had asked her to marry him? Suddenly they heard a sneeze. Applejack looked over and saw Applebloom and Big Macintosh spying on them from behind a bush. Both smiled sheepishly when they realized they've been caught.

"It was his/her idea!" they said, pointing at each other.

"Never mind," said Applejack. "Let's go tell Granny Smith the good news."

"No need there," said a voice. "I heard that whole thing."

Granny Smith had been hiding in a different bush.

"You too, Granny?" complained Applejack. "What is this; 'Spy on Applejack and Spike day' or something?"

"If so, it wouldn't surprise me," commented Spike.

"Well never mind all that," said Granny Smith. "Welcome to the Apple Family, Spike. We'll set the wedding for Tomorrow at Noon."

"I can't wait to tell Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle!" said Applebloom excitedly. "I'll go fill out the invitations.: And she raced off.

Spike gulped. Somehow, he had gotten roped into a wedding with Applejack. He wanted to talk his way out of it, but he was too nervous to do so.

"Oh man," he said to himself. "What am I going to do?"


	11. Word Gets Out

Applebloom's excitement and help from her friends got the invitations filled out in under 5 minutes.

"This is gonna be exciting!" she said.

"I can't believe your sister's getting married tomorrow, Applebloom!" added Sweetie Belle.

"And that we're invited to be the Flower Fillies. Second time!" put in Scootaloo.

Well, as fast as the invitations were sent, practically the entire Apple Family arrived. Among the arrivals was Applebloom's cousin and fellow Cutie Mark Crusader from Manehattan, Babs Seed.

"Hey guys," she said. "What's this I hear about Applejack marryin' some Dragon?"

"We'll catch you up on it," said Applebloom.

In the Barn, Big Macintosh and the other Apple Family Stallions were having a party for Spike.

"Alright guys," announced Braeburn, raising a mug of cider, "lets drink a toast. To Spike and Applejack."

"To Spike and Applejack," said the Stallions, clinking their mugs.

"Uh, well this was fun and all," said Spike, getting out of his seat, "but I'd better be going…"

"Don't leave there, champ," said a Stallion, cutting him off. "We've got the tradition to do."

"Tradition?"

"Yeah," said another Stallion. "On the night before the wedding, the Groom gets dunked in a barrel full of Cider."

Spike gulped. Suddenly, Big Macintosh and a couple Stallions grabbed him and held him up to a Barrel full of cider.

"1… 2… 3… Dunk!" They dunked Spike's head in the Cider a couple times. Spike coughed.

"You guys have a strange tradition," he said.

In the house, Applejack was having her own party. Granny Smith showed her a wedding dress.

"It's beautiful, Granny," admired Applejack.

"It was your mother's," explained Granny Smith. "If she were here she'd be so proud of you. Go try it on."

Applejack tried on the dress.

"How's it look?" she asked.

"It looks beautiful, Applejack," commented Granny Smith.

The other mares agreed. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash had been looking for Spike all day and was getting tired.

"Oh man," she said. "I hope the poor guy is alright."

"Hey, Rainbow Dash!" It was Scootaloo.

"Hey kid," called Rainbow Dash. "I've been looking for Spike all day. Have you seen him? Is he alright?"

"He's fine," replied Scootaloo. "He and Applejack are getting married tomorrow at Noon."

"WHAT?!" Rainbow Dash couldn't believe what she had heard.

At Sugarcube Corner Pinkie Pie was enjoying a cupcake when the Cakes came in.

"We've got a Catering Order!" called Carrot Cake.

"Really?" asked Pinkie Pie. "Where?"

"It says for the Wedding of Applejack and Spike the Dragon," said Cupcake, reading the order.

"Wow!" cried Pinkie Pie. "Applejack's getting married? So lucky for her… wait a minute! She's marrying Spike?!" Her excitement changed to jealousy when she realized who the groom was.

At Carousel Boutique, Rarity was getting ready to close up when Sweetie Belle came in, beaming with excitement.

"Rarity! I have exciting news!" she cried. "Applejack is getting married!"

"She is?" asked Rarity. "Why didn't she say so? Who's the lucky groom to be?"

"Spike."

Rarity's face turned from pleased to horrified.

"She's marrying my Spikey Wikey?!" she bellowed. "I'll pulverize her!"

At Fluttershy's Cottage, a little bird was telling Fluttershy about it, in bird language of course.

"Spike is marrying Applejack?" squeaked Fluttershy. "Oh my. I'm surprised."

Angel looked at Fluttershy.

"I know you want me to be brave and take what should be mine," said Fluttershy, "but I'm still nervous cause Applejack is my friend."

Angel nuzzled Fluttershy to calm her down.

"Such a good bunny, said Fluttershy, petting him.

Twilight had returned to the library, given up on her search for her Number One Assistant.

"Where could Spike be?" she wondered. "Why doesn't he want us to be together?"

"Having some problems?" said a voice.

Twilight turned and saw Discord, the former Spirit of Chaos in her Library.

"Discord, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was just minding my own business when I heard you being a little upset about Spike not being back," replied the draconequus. "Now what's up with that?"

"I… I'm in love with him!" cried Twilight.

"Come again?"

"I've fallen in love with my Number One Assistant," explained Twilight.

Discord started laughing.

"That's not funny!" snapped Twilight. "Have you ever been in love?"

Discord stopped laughing and leaned towards Twilight's ear.

"Don't let word of this get around," he whispered, "but when I was younger, I kinda had a crush on Celestia. But she didn't seem interested in me."

"Oh."

"Well, I'm bored," said Discord. "By the way, letter for you." He hands Twilight a letter and disappears. Twilight looked at the letter.

"It's an invitation to Applejack's Wedding," she said. "I didn't know she was getting married. I wonder who the groom is." She read the letter to find out. "What?!" she cried. "She's marrying Spike? How dare she try and take my Number One Assistant from me!"

That night, the Apple Family was sleeping. Spike was in the guest room at the house, but he couldn't sleep.

"Oh man," he whispered to himself. "How did I get roped into this? What am I going to do now?"

Spike closed his eyes and began to dose off as exhaustion started to take over.


	12. The Wedding of Confusion

The following morning, Spike woke up. His bed was comfortable and he had no trouble sleeping.

"That was a good sleep," he yawned. "I wonder what time it is".

Spike looked at the clock and gasped. It was 5 till Noon!

"Aah!" he cried in panic. "Only 5 minutes until the wedding! This is bad. This is bad!"

Suddenly the door opened and Granny Smith entered.

"Good morning there, sleepy head," she said cheerfully. "While you were sleeping we took the liberty of getting you a tuxedo." She held up a tuxedo about Spike's size.

"Uh, thank you, Granny Smith," said Spike politely.

"Don't so formal there youngster," said Granny Smith. "You can just call me Granny. After all, you'll be part of the family now."

"Oh. Okay then, Granny."

"Better hurry up and get ready." Granny Smith said. "It's a full house out there."

Granny Smith left. Spike looked out the window and gulped. Outside by barn were a large number of Ponies assembled waiting for the wedding. There were also tables of delicious looking foods and a Wedding Cake. Spike wanted to run away as fast as he could, but he didn't want to anger the Apple Family.

"Might as well do this," he said, taking a deep breath.

A couple minutes later Spike slowly came out in his tuxedo."

"Uh, hey everypony," he said. "I'm here."

Spike nervously made his way up the aisle to where the minister was waiting.

"Don't be so nervous my child," said the minister. "This is a happy day."

Spike bravely put on a smile, but he still felt dreadfully nervous inside. The wedding soon began. The band began playing their own version of "Here Comes the Bride" as the Cutie Mark Crusaders went down the aisle dropping flower petals.

"It's really happening," said Spike in his head. "I'm really getting married."

Then Applejack approached. Spike couldn't help but blush seeing her in her dress. At last she came up the aisle and is by his side. The Minister began the service.

"Friends and Family," he began, "we are gathered together on this day to witness the union of Applejack and Spike the Dragon in wedlock. Now I'm sure there might be concerns of interspecies relationships, but apparently that still happens in other parts on Equestria. Applejack, do you take this dragon to be your husband?"

"I do!" cried the excited Mare.

"And Spike," continued the Minister, "do you take this mare to be your wife?"

Spike's knees trembled. In his nervousness he started saying gibberish. The crowd began getting confused.

"I think he's got cold feet," said a mare.

"Happened to me once," said another.

"Poor fella must be nervous," said Braeburn. Then he spoke to the minister. "I guess he means 'I do', chief."

"Alright then," said the minister. "Now, if anypony has any reason why these two should not be together, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Spike hoped someone would object, any reason at all. But no one said a word. Spike's heart sank.

"If no one objects," continued the minister, "then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and…"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Suddenly Rainbow Dash appeared at the other end of the aisle. Everyone gasped, except for Spike who sighed in somewhat relief.

"Rainbow Dash!" said Applejack angrily. "I should have known you'd come here to ruin my wedding!"

"What do you mean _your _wedding?" snapped Rainbow Dash, making her way down the aisle. "If anypony is going to marry Spike, it's going to be _me_!"

Rainbow Dash then shoved Applejack to the side and put her hoof around Spike's Shoulder.

"Alright, pops," she said to the minister, "let's take it from the beginning."

The minister was a confused, but went on anyway.

"Uh, Friends and Family," he said unsurely, "we are gathered together on this day to witness the union of _Rainbow Dash_ and Spike the Dragon…"

"Oh no you don't!"

Suddenly Twilight Sparkle appeared and used her magic to throw Rainbow Dash to the side while she appeared next to Spike.

"Spike is _my _number 1 assistant," she said. "So _I _will be the one he marries!"

The minister held his head in confusion. Suddenly Pinkie Pie popped out of nowhere behind Twilight and pushed her away from Spike.

"No way!" she cried. "He's _my_ Spikey Bear! We're gonna get married and move in with you!"

"Um…. _I'd_ like to marry Spike," came a timid voice. The 4 mares turned and saw Fluttershy at the other end of the aisle, trying to bury her face in her wings from embarrassment. Next to her was Angel being annoyed. Suddenly Spike was levitated by a magical aura and saw who was casting it. Rarity was there wearing a very fabulous looking wedding gown, with gems as cufflinks and the Fire Ruby neckless.

"Sorry I'm late, Spikey Wikey," she said, holding the dragon in her hooves. "I wanted to make sure I looked my best for _our _wedding."

"_Your _wedding?" interrupted Applejack. "This wedding is between me and Spike!"

"Well I can't help it if he likes _me _more," retorted Rarity. "Our children will be speaking of this day!"

Spike's eyes widened. "Children?!" he gasped.

"Of course, dear," said Rarity, petting his head. "They will be the eye of all Ponyville."

"Forget it!" said Rainbow Dash. "Spike is marrying _me_!"

"No, he's marrying _ME_!" snapped Twilight.

"_ME_!" cried Pinkie Pie.

"Back of the line!" said Applejack.

Fluttershy just shook nervously. Spike could see this was getting out of hand.

"Can't we be reasonably about this?" he suggested.

"Spikey Wikey is mine!"

Suddenly without any warning, the 6 Mares started attacking each other. Well make that _5_ Mares. Fluttershy kept staying in her spot, occasionally tripping one of the others. Spike used this opportunity to escape.

"Why is this happening?" he wondered. "Why are all 6 of them fighting over me?" Suddenly Spike had a thought; a terrible thought. "Oh no!" he cried.


	13. A Chance to Set Things Right

Spike raced back to the library as fast as he could. He ran into the kitchen and gasped when he saw the empty jar that once contained his love potion.

"They _did _drink it!" he wailed. "So _that's _why this has happened!"

Spike felt terrible. 6 of his friends were fighting each other over him and he knew it was all his fault.

"I wish I'd never made that stupid potion," he said sadly, getting the remainder of the punch from the party out, not realizing the potion was still in it. "None of this would have happened." He then looked angrily at the book which started the mess in the first place. It was on the page of the love potion recipe.

"You stupid book!" he growled. "I wish I never read you!" He was just about to set to book alight with his dragon flame breath when he noticed something on the page and stopped.

"There's an antidote to the love potion," he said brightening up. "Lets see; 'So your Love Potion has caused a great deal of trouble amongst your friends? Have multiple Mares fighting over you? Well fear not my friend. Here is a simple recipe for an antidote to fix all that. Good luck to you'." A new flame of determination was burning in Spike's soul. He knew just what he had to do. "I got us into this mess," he said, "now I'm going to get us out!"

And so Spike set to work in a heart beat, reading the page so he could make the antidote and return his friends to normal. After reading the instructions, he set to work gathering everything he needed.

"It looks like a recipe for Apple pie," he commented. "But it's also got some stuff added like Lemon Juice."

The instructions also told him to make the pie while epic music played in the background. So he went to a corner of the room and saw a small red box hanging on the wall. On it was a glass cover with "In case of need for Epic Music hit glass" on it. Spike broke the glass and pushed a button inside the box. Suddenly a DJ booth appeared out of nowhere. In the Booth was Vinyl Scratch. Her MC name was DJ-PON3.

"Yo, what up, Vinyl?" called Spike.

"Keeping it real, little dude!" said the DJ Pony.

"Got any epic music to make Apple Pie to?"

"Sure do! Let's get this party started!"

Vinyl began playing some awesomely epic music as Spike began to make the antidote apple pie. There were even times when he would karate chop the apples in half after coring them. At long last, the pie was finished.

"Thanks for the music, Vinyl," said Spike.

"No Problem." Vinyl pushed a button, causing her and the DJ Booth to disappear out of nowhere. Suddenly Spike heard a cart come to a stop outside. He looked and saw Jokesterrap and Angel Pearl back from their date.

"You're back!" cried Spike, racing up to them.

"What's the matter Spike?" asked Jokesterrap.

"Is something wrong?" asked Angel Pearl.

"No time to explain," said Spike, jumping into the cart with the pie in his claws. "To Sweet Apple Acres, and step on it!"

Jokesterrap flipped the switch and the cart drove off to Sweet Apple Acres. Spike hoped he wasn't too late to fix his mistake.


	14. Problem Fixed

Back at Sweet Apple Acres, the 6 Mares were still fighting over who would marry Spike. And the Cutie Mark Crusaders were betting on who'd win.

"Applejack's gonna win!" said Applebloom and Babs Seed.

"No way!" objected Scootaloo. "Rainbow Dash will totally win!"

"Go Rarity!" squeaked Sweetie Belle.

"Spikey Wikey is mine!" said Rarity as she use her magic to fling Rainbow Dash into a tree.

"He's _mine_!" retorted the Cyan Pegasus. "I'm more awesome for him!"

"I've known him longer!" objected Twilight, just before getting shot by Pinkie Pie's party cannon.

"I'm more fun!" the Pink Pony cried.

Fluttershy continued to be scared. Suddenly Spike, Jokesterrap and Angel Pearl arrived.

"Girls! Girls!" called Spike. This got the Mares' attention. "Don't fight over me like this," he continued. "You're all great friends and shouldn't fight just because of me. There's plenty of Spike for all of you."

The 6 Mares looked at each other. Spike had a point. They were great friends and shouldn't end their friendship just for someone they liked. Suddenly Pinkie Pie started bouncing around.

"I just had a great idea!" she cried. "Why don't _all 6_ of us marry Spike? Then he won't have to choose between us!"

"That's not a bad idea", commented Twilight. "We can just share him."

Spike gulped. Now he was marrying all 6 of them. Suddenly he remembered the antidote.

"Before we get married," he said, "how about some pie?" He showed them the pie. "I made it all by myself."

Spike gave the 6 mares a slice of the Antidote Pie, which they ate. To them it tasted as good as a regular apple pie, but with a hint of lemon. Spike hoped this would work. Then, one by one, the 6 Mares held their heads for a bit with their hooves before looking around.

"What happened?" said Pinkie Pie.

"Why am I wearing a wedding dress?" asked Applejack.

"And why do I look more fabulous than usual?" asked Rarity.

The antidote had worked! They were back to normal.

"I did it!" cried Spike. "I've turned you back to normal!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Twilight?

Spike explained to them all about the love potion incident and what happened while they were under its influence.

"Love Potion?" asked Pinkie Pie. "You mean that wasn't a second jar of spare punch?"

"No."

"Why didn't you fetch Angel Pearl and me earlier?" asked Jokesterrap. "We would have been able to help you."

Spike looked at the ground.

"Because I didn't want to ruin your date," he said sadly.

"Spike," said Angel Pearl, "if it had been for something simple we would have been mad. But this was an emergency. You had every right to contact us."

"I wish I'd known that sooner." Spike then looked at the 6 girls that had been fighting over him. "I'm really sorry about this," he said sadly. "I never wanted things to get out of hand. I should have told you what Potion I made and had it put up." He was afraid they would be cross with him. But he was wrong.

"It wasn't your fault, Spike," said Twilight. "It was an accident."

"It was mostly my fault," put in Pinkie Pie. "I never should have touched it."

"You didn't really know," said Spike. "It looked just like the punch."

"So this wedding thing was just a misunderstanding?" said Granny Smith. "You should have said something wasn't right before we jumped the gun like that."

"I would have but Big Macintosh scared me," explained Spike.

"There might not be a wedding," said Applejack. "but that don't mean this stuff has to go to waste."

So they still had a party.

"As soon as we get back to the library," said Spike, "I'm dumping the rest of that love potion down the drain so that there will be no risk of this happening again."

"Aww," said Pinkie Pie in disappointment. "Seems like a waste of perfectly good punch to me."

"Do you want to risk this incident happening again" asked Twilight.

"You've got a point," said Pinkie Pie.

So the friends continued to party. Spike felt very proud. He may have caused a problem, but he also fixed it all by himself.

"Wait a minute, Spike," said Rarity. "Why did you cure all 6 of us instead of leaving only _me_ affected by the love potion so we'd be together?"

"Because it would have been unfair for you," explained Spike. "I don't want you to have feelings for me if it's only because of a potion."

Rarity smiled with tears in her eyes. "Oh my little Spikey Wikey!" she squeaked, giving him a hug. "You truly are more of a gentlecolt than that arrogant Prince Blueblood." And she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Spike smiled. He had learned a couple lessons during this adventure. One was to be careful on what he does. The other was that if there was trouble, he should always ask for help no matter what the trouble was.


	15. Epilogue: Ending of Randomness

After the party was over, Spike and the Mane 6 headed back to the Library. Waiting there for them was Princess Celestia.

"Princess Celestia? What are you doing here?" Twilight was surprised to see her mentor here.

"I heard about a little problem involving you 6 falling in love with Spike," said the Princess.

The friends told Celestia about what had happened with the Love Potion and how Spike had almost gotten married to them.

"I'm a bit disappointed that you _didn't_ marry all 6 of them, Spike," said Celestia. "I would have liked to be a Grandmother."

Spike knew Celestia was only teasing. She also acted like a mother to him. He opened the door to the library and gasped. The punch bowl was empty! And standing next to it, finishing the last bit of punch was Trixie!

"The Great and Powerful Trixie's thirst has been quenched," she said triumphantly. Suddenly she turned and saw Spike, causing her eyes to turn Pink as the love potion began taking effect.

"Oh no," said Spike. Suddenly Trixie pounced on Spike, in a tight hug.

"Oh, my love!" she cried. "Trixie has been wondering when we'd ever come face to face! Trixie must have your gem nibbling babies!"

"Twilight, help!"

"Sorry Trixie," said Twilight, using her magic to levitate Spike away from Trixie. "But you can't marry Spike. That's because he's marrying _us_."

Spike's eyes widened. "W-what?"

"Yeah," said Pinkie Pie. "He's ours! Unless you want to share him with us, then all 7 of us can marry him." Spike could not believe it. They were in love with him again.

"Oh no!" cried Spike. "Not again!

He managed to free himself and raced away as fast as he could with the Seven Lovestruck Mares chasing him. Jokesterrap and Angel Pearl noticed this.

"What was that about?" asked Angel Pearl.

"I don't know," said Jokesterrap.

They went in the library and saw the potions book Spike was looking at. Jokesterrap examined it.

"Well what do you know," he said. "A couple of the pages were stuck together. The antidote was incomplete and therefore, it wore off. Poor Spike," he chuckled.

"Shouldn't we do something and make another antidote?" asked Angel Pearl.

"Not yet," said Celestia. "I find this to be quite entertaining. Maybe I'll get to be a Grandmother after all."

Spike ran through town trying to evade the love-struck girls. Other stallions saw this and cheered for him.

"Now he's got _seven_ girls in love with him!" said a Stallion.

"Well done, Spike!" cheered another.

Spike didn't know whether or not to object to the praises. Presently he got bored of running and decided to accept what was happening to him. The 7 mares tackled him to the ground. When the dust settled they were hugging Spike. His face was covered with kiss marks.

"Ah well," Spike shrugged. "I think I could get use to this."

After they were cured, Celestia decided that Spike was to marry the Mane 6 and Trixie. She didn't exactly say why though. Apparently, having multiple spouses is considered legal when you're a dragon. Eventually the Ceremony took place. There to see it were the Families of the brides. After the vows and what not were made, Spike had a little announcement.

"This has been the most random time of my life," he said. "Who knew that by causing one thing to happen it would result in me later getting Seven Wives? And that 6 of them were my closest friends." He looked around. "But this still might as well be the best time of my life. And I'm going to do whatever it takes to enjoy it. Thank you."

And so after the reception and chats with the families, they headed off for a Honeymoon. While seeing them off, Celestia's sister Luna spoke to her.

"Sister, why did you wed Spike to those 7?" she asked. "Are you really that desperate to have grandchildren?"

"Trust me Luna," replied Celestia. "I have a feeling that things will play out when needed. And that they will help Spike save the world even."

"How?"

Celestia didn't answer. She just watched as Spike headed off with his wives. In the distance, a mysterious Dragon watched over them. Then he saw Spike.

"Good Luck, my son," he said before taking off into the night.


End file.
